creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael McAllistar
Michael McAllistar was the fastest runner on the planet, breaking records for the 100, 200, 400, 4 X 100, 4 X 200, 4 X 400 Metre races. He won all 6 races for 7 straight Olympics, 2020, 2024, 2028, 2032. His world record time of 4.96 seconds for the 100 Metres has never been broken. Early Life Michael McAllistar was born in the 16th of January, 2002. He also had an ankle problem like the rest of his siblings and nearly 32% of his ankle bones were made out of cartilage. His body proportions were rather starnge, as he had very long legs, which accounted for 65% of his body length. He grew to be the shortest of all the McAllistars, just 6ft 3. He first realised he was fast during primary school rounders. He wasn't able to hit the ball hard, but his speed was phenomenal, he could run a whole lap with one of his hits, in the time it took a normal person to run Half a lap with a strong hit. Early Career Michael didn't start running until year 8, where he started to get interested, and by year 9, could run 100 Metres in just 11.29 seconds. He then decided to get the help of an expert. Robert Laughton Robert Laughton was the world number 1 expert on sprinting, he never broke a world record but he had created the main ways of running, starting and finishing. He had also tutored the 6 fastest people ever. Contacting Robert Laughton Michael McAllistar met up with Robert Laughton, and convinced him to watch race in the Norfolk Championships. He ran the: 100, 200 and 400. He came second in the 100 Metre race with a time of 11.10, just 0.20 seconds behind first place. He won the 200 Metre with a time of 20.15, and breezed through the 400 Metre with a time of 45.01. Robert Laughton, decided to help him, saying that with a few improvements he could break records. Training He constantly started and restarted, he created his own pace, for any distance under 400, he would do 2 Metre per step, and a lots of steps. However, for the 400 Metre, he would do 1.5 metre steps. It was then up to him to try and increace his step rate, they were looking for about 5-7 a second for a record. National Junior Championships National Championships: 2017 He competed in the 100, 200 and 400 Metre Sprint when he was 15. The 100 Metre race he won, with a time of 10.33, 200 he won with a time of 20.14, and the 400 Metre he came second behind his brother with a time of 45.20 seconds, just 0.1 seconds behind him. These 2 Golds and 1 Silver were a good start. National Championships: 2018 The next ones he competed at, while he was 16, 2018. He won the 100 Metre with a time of 10.09 seconds, 200 Metre he won with a time of 20.01, and he beat his brother in the 400 Metres with a time of 44.35, a national record. The Junior record for the 100 and 200 was smashed by him, as well as the 400 Metre junior record. = Olympics = Qualification Interview To get into the Olympics, one first had to take part in an interview. At the interview, he convinced the David Lenus to allow him to go to the Qualification process. Qualification Here, the athletes had 3 attempts to reach the levels prescribed by the Olympic Community. He went to the London Arena for the 100 and 200 Metre Sprint Qualifications on the 6th of September. He was informed that to be considered, he would have to run the 100 Metres in 10.2 seconds or less and the 200 Metres in 20.2 seconds or less. He ran the 100 first at 12:45, and had three goes, his first time was 10.51 seconds, the second was 10.2 seconds and the third was 9.98 seconds. So his third time was given in. He ran the 200 Metres at 3:15 in 21.5, 20.7 and 20.2 seconds. So his third time was given in. He came on the 17th of October with Myles McAllistar for the 400 Metre. They were informed that the time required was: 45.5 seconds. He started running at: 10:15. Michael McAllistar ran it in: 45.2, 45.0 and 45.02 seconds, so the third time was chosen. He then had to wait for the rankings to come in. Results 45 of the top athletes would be allowed through, Michael McAllistar was 7th in the 100 Metres, 4th in the 200 Metres and 5th in the 400 Metres. This meant that he was in the Summer Olympics, the relay teams were sorted out. They were sorted out like this, the 4 fastest members of each country had their times put together. Then the top 16 relay teams were allowed into the Olympics. Preparation for the Olympics He was allowed off from College as he was going to be a Olympian. He started to train 10 hours a day, and quickly increased his speed. He also moved to London, as that was were the relay team were training, their first time was 39.5 seconds for the 4 X 100 Metre relay. But by the Olympics they had reduced it to just 37.95 seconds. They were hoping to get bronze in the two relays. There was a lot of excitement when it turned out that the 4 X 200 Metre relay was now being done again. They were very quick, and managed a personal best of just 1:18.83, just 0.2 seconds behind the record. Personal Life He managed to ask Sophie Lool out, as he was confident that she would want him. His parents were incredibly pleased and they had a party to celebrate their two children going to the Olympics. He also started to work on his speech, as he would soon have to take part in Interviews. The first interview was with the BBC, were he said that he was confident of getting a medal. The Olympics Day One Michael McAllistar was in the 3rd heat of the 400 Metres and won it with a time of 44.01 seconds.